


B is for Broken

by Psychodelikas



Series: The Alphabet of Dreams [3]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: ...very slow build, Daydreaming, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Let the slow build start!, Original Character(s), Pay attention Vala!, Still in it for the tags, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wet Dream, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychodelikas/pseuds/Psychodelikas
Summary: I rolled my eyes annoyed and headed for the common room.“Valaria?” a smooth and deep voice called.I suddenly couldn’t move my legs because they had turned to lead. I slowly turned towards the staircase and there he was.





	B is for Broken

“Miss Straits! Are you listening?”

I blinked and realized everyone was staring at me, the teacher annoyed and expectantly.

And I had absolutely no idea what had been discussed. “Um… Sorry, professor…”

“I should hope so,” he replied too importantly for my taste.

“May I please be excused?” I asked, surprising even myself. “I’m not feeling very well…”

“Hm,” the professor said, raising an eyebrow. “Yes but this better not become a habit, miss Straits.”

“Thank you, sir,” I tried to say nicely as I quickly grabbed my things and left the amphitheater.

I made my way to the main entrance on automatic pilot then stopped on the stairs and took a deep, cleansing breath. “What the hell is wrong with me?” I asked myself out loud then quickly looked around. Thankfully, I was alone.

I threw my bag and coat on the front seat then just drove aimlessly. Driving usually helped with calming my overheated brain whenever Zane couldn’t. But I had no idea if it could help with my overheated body, and all because of a stupid dream.

Well. Not _stupid_ , if I was to be honest with myself.

I clutched the driving wheel then hit it hard with a frustrated scream. I stopped at a red light and connected my headphones to my phone then furiously hit shuffle on my music player. All sounds were muffled down as the light turned green.

For a few blissful moments, I just drove around the city, thinking of nothing and listening to music.

Then my traitorous mind started wandering to places better left untouched and I suddenly saw before my eyes a door at the end of a long corridor. There were doors identical to it on the corridor walls but I knew all of them were locked so I kept on going. The soft rug, long as the corridor itself felt amazing under my bare feet.

I finally reached the simple door and tried its knob. It opened with ease. I slipped inside quiet as a shadow.

A beautiful bedroom greeted me. It had a small and open balcony which let the night’s cool air in. Next to it was a splendid vanity with a round mirror. There were carvings around its edge. An inviting plush rug had been placed in the center of the room and on the wall opposite the vanity, a four-poster bed. It was made out of dark but strong wood and had cream, see-through curtains.

I slowly walked over to it and gently parted one curtain. Smooth, silk covers and pillows the colour of honey patiently waited for someone to lay down. I couldn’t resist the temptation and gently got beneath the sheets. They were softer than a whisper and as cool as the night air on my skin. I rested my head on the pillows and closed my eyes as I sighed in pleasure. It was as if I were resting my head against puffy clouds.

Then I felt rather than heard the door opening again.

I smiled as I watched him slyly approach the bed. He slipped a gloved hand between the curtains and slowly parted them. I gasped softly as I usually did when he looked at me like that with his hypnotizing eyes, one ruby, and the other gold. His angelic face was framed by hair darker than a starless sky, short around his neck and rich on the top with bangs on either side of his head. He smiled wickedly at me and looked positively otherworldly in his black tuxedo.

“Are you wearing the nightgown I love so much?” he asked in that seductively deep voice of his with an accent I couldn’t place but liked all the same.

I bit my lip then slowly let it go. “Look under the covers and find out for yourself,” I teased him.

He chuckled softly as he went through the parted curtains then sat down on the edge of the bed. He slipped his gloved hand under the silk cover, careful not to touch my body and removed it with one swift movement. The grin which lit up his face as he admired my naked body was absolutely perverse.

“Good…” he purred. “Very good… Let’s not waste the night then.”

He fixated his eyes on mine as he climbed on top of me and I gasped at the pleasant contact of his clothes with my skin.

I was jolted back to reality as my engine died on me.

I frowned confused at the dashboard then groaned annoyed. I had run out of gas. “Great…” I muttered to myself as I removed my headphones and turned my music off. I quickly inspected my surroundings and saw that I was literally in the middle of nowhere. Then I took a closer look and realized that I had put the city quite a distance behind me and was very close to a certain location.

I tilted my head back against the chair and covered my face with my hands. Two days after confessing my deepest, darkest secret to my best friend in the whole world and where did I find myself? I was almost convinced Zane had had a hand in my current predicament somehow.

I checked my wrist watch as I debated how long it would be before another car would come. One in the afternoon. _No-one_ would come for hours and I needed gas badly.

I groaned annoyed again as I took my bag and exited my car. I locked it then began my too short walk towards the castle, wondering for the nth time how had my parents managed to convince City Hall to let Jared Korrick build his stone residence in the middle of the forest surrounding the capital.

Oddly enough, everything looked quite natural, even with the parking lot. I suspected it was owed to the strategic placement of the roses which made the whole modern structure blend in with the natural landscape. But not even the beautiful flowers helped with the knot in my stomach as I climbed the few stone steps which led to the heavy oak double doors.

I stepped on to the front porch and hesitated. _You’re stranded and thanks to this place’s location, you also have no signal. You really don’t have any other choice than to grab the bull by the horns._ This particular bull was far more dangerous than all of the others combined, I was convinced of that.

I took a deep breath and walked the small distance remaining but I had barely taken two steps when the two doors opened outwardly and all by themselves, the wood and hinges crying because of the effort.

I froze dead in my tracks, unable to think. Then I scolded myself for reacting like an idiot and walked inside with a determined step. Once I went pass the threshold, the doors slowly closed behind me with a loud and heavy bang. I swallowed nervous and turned my back to them.

Everything was exactly as it had been a decade ago. The same grand staircase which led to the upper levels, guarded by the same empty but shiny armors. The same doorframe on the left which led to the reception. The same doorframe on the right which led to the common room. And the same corridor next to the staircase which led to the incredible study. Even the flowers were unchanged! It was as if I had entered a magical place where time stood still. It was strangely comforting…yet something crucial was missing.

My fascination with the place. To my adult eyes, everything looked like an ordinary but luxurious hotel entrance. The magic of my childhood years had all but vanished. I remembered how at fourteen I was desperate to know every nook and cranny of the castle. Then I remembered why I had lost interest and felt a shiver run up and down my spine.

I quickly went left before more memories invaded my head and whined out loud when I saw there was no-one behind the reception desk. I dragged my feet to it and rang the little bell. Nothing happened. I furiously hit the bell with my palm repeatedly and still got nothing.

I rolled my eyes annoyed and headed for the common room.

“Valaria?” a smooth and deep voice called.

I suddenly couldn’t move my legs because they had turned to lead. I slowly turned towards the staircase and there he was. Even in a simple blue robe, casual black pants and blue slippers, Jared Korrick still looked like royalty. I suddenly remembered that I used to imagine he was some long-lost fairy prince as a little girl. Seeing him for the first time as an adult, I couldn’t help but wonder if there was some small truth to that. He had cut his raven hair short but it still framed his face beautifully.

“I thought it was you stomping all over my floor,” he said smiling as he climbed down the stairs.

I blinked my enchantment with him away. “I’m sorry, Mr. Korrick, sir,” I said like a moron and mentally scolded myself.

“There’s no need for such formalities, my dear,” Jared laughed softly, stopping at arm’s length from me. “After all, we’ve known each other for so long, haven’t we?”

“Yes…” I agreed, lost in those intriguing eyes, unconsciously taking a step closer in his direction.

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience,” he said suddenly professional, snapping me back to reality. “I’m afraid things are rather dull here until the sun sets. Haven’t your parents ever told you that?”

“N-no,” I stuttered. “They haven’t.”

“Hm… Well, you’re here now. What can I do for you?”

I actually had to make an effort to remember. “My car ran out of gas and I was hoping there might be a canister here I could borrow. And pay for, of course.”

“Don’t be silly, my dear,” Jared smiled then indicated the reception with his arm. I did as I was silently told. “We actually keep an extra canister at the reception specifically for situations like this. You would be surprised at how many poor souls have been in your exact predicament. Is your car far?” he asked as he went behind the desk then disappeared under it.

“Um, no, not really,” I mumbled. “It’s only eight minutes on foot.”

“Oh, were you planning a surprise visit?” he asked cheery, producing a red jerry can as he got out then closed the small door of the desk’s.

“Um… no…,” I said hesitantly. “Actually, I… I have no idea why I drove all the way up here.”

Jared studied me from head to toe for a moment. My heart beat a little faster under his mismatched stare.

“Well,” he said with a smile, handing me the can. “Off with you, then. You should get back home before anybody realizes you’ve skipped school.”

I actually laughed at that. “Thank you, m… Jared. Thank you very much for your help.”

Jared pressed his lips into a smile as he stretched his arm to me. I quickly took the jerry can he was still holding, my cheeks burning which meant I was blushing.

“You are most welcome, my dear. Come, I will escort you out.”

I kept my eyes stubbornly on my shoes, embarrassed and angry with myself for having behaved like a helpless child. “Your birthday is next week, is it not?”

I looked up at him confused and was shocked at how close he was to me. “What? I mean, yes! It is… but why?”

“You know why,” he teased as he put a rebel lock of my hair behind my ear. I clutched the jerry can at the feel of his fingers touching my skin. “However, if you should find yourself… curious as to what that day shall hold in store for you, please. Feel free to come back here at your leisure.” He winked once at me and smiled mysteriously. “Think of it a sneak preview behind the curtain.”

“I will…think about it, thank you,” I managed to articulate.

“I can ask of nothing more.” He bowed shortly before me. “Goodbye, fair Valaria.”

“Goodbye, Jared,” I said smoothly and without mumbling.

For a brief moment, Jared looked like he was about to do or say something to make me stay but I quickly headed out through the already open double doors without looking back.

When I reached my car, I realized I was breathing heavily and my legs were killing me. I had run back.

*****

***     ***

*****

“You did _WHAT?!”_

“Will you _please_ not interrupt me?”

“No!” Zane replied as she rose from her chair then sat down next to me on the bed, a wide grin plastered on her face. “What were you doing there to begin with? Did you see anything unusual in or around the castle? Are you gonna see him again?”

“I didn’t s… wait, what?” I exclaimed, frowning confused. “How did you know that?”

“What?” Zane said just as confused then grinned widely at the look on my face. “You _want_ to see him again, don’t you?” I avoided looking at her. “Oh, my God! _He_ invited you over, didn’t he?”

“If you hadn’t interrupted me, I would have _eventually_ gotten to that part,” I told her sweetly.

“Fiiiine!” she said sassy, raising her hands in surrender. But by the time I had finished telling her about my little adventure, a deep frown was over her forehead and she remained in thought for a little while. “You still haven’t explained how you got there in the first place.”

I swallowed hard. “I’m… not exactly sure I know that myself. All I know is that I was driving and I was listening to music, then my mind started wandering and next thing I knew, I was on my way to the castle for gas.”

Zane didn’t even hesitate. “Wandering where and about what?”

I swallowed again and told her about the dream which hadn’t given me peace for almost an entire month. And instead of shock, pure amusement was plastered all over her face.

“Well, that explains everything!” she declared. “You’re finally ready.”

“What the hell for?” I asked amazed.

“Think about it, Vala. Your twenty-fifth’s coming up and with it, a lot of possibilities! And when I say possibilities, we both know I mean questions answered and maybe even desires fulfilled.”

“No!” I shouted before she finished, jumping to my feet as if burned and pointing my right index at her. “I know _exactly_ where you’re going with that and you can stop right now because it is beyond ridiculous!” I took a deep breath to calm down. “And I would like you to leave now, please.”

“Fine,” Zane said carelessly as she picked up her bag then smiled at me. “But you know I’m right, Vala.”

“No, you’re not!”

Or was she?

The thought had haunted me for the remainder of the day and most the evening. I hadn’t been able to do anything since Zanthe left my house. My dissertation was out of the question and I kept replaying my encounter with Jared over and over again. Not even Tom and Jerry could keep my mind off him.

I knew I had issues. A lot of them, if not all of them strictly with intimacy of any kind. I barely to never trusted people and I had fallen in love with House when I had heard him say for the first time, “Everybody lies.” All that had changed when I had met Zanthe Reinhart during our very first year of college. Maybe it had been the fact that she was the only person with my shade of blonde hair, or eyes as green as mine. Or maybe even her equally weird name but we had hit it off from the moment we had greeted each other. I was used to people taking me as some sort of stuck up, silver spoon girl because of my strange hair. Zane’s first question to me had been what my favourite band was. We had been inseparable since.

That had been the day when I started to think that maybe not all people were bad.

Then a boy or other would notice me and everything would go bad real fast. They were all after one thing from me and I ended up in tears more times than I cared to admit. A part of me thought that I should be flattered. But the rest of me simply could not get pass that all too traumatizing dinner. I had accepted a long time ago that what had truly hurt me had been discovering that stone fortress’ true purpose. And of course it wasn’t even in the same literary genre as what I had imagined for so long.

But I had understood a hard and difficult truth for a fourteen-year-old girl that day. Nothing was as it seemed at first glance. The truth was _always_ far worse than what one imagined.

Why then was I so fascinated with that damned castle all of a sudden? It was a stupid question because I knew very well why. And his gold and ruby eyes had haunted my existence since I could remember.

Before I went to bed that night, I took my phone and sent Zane a very simple text message. _“I dislike you.”_

My phone rang with my owl tone not ten seconds later. _“I love you too and I told you I was right!”_

I chuckled as I shook my head then went to sleep. Which of course was interrupted in the middle of the night. _Oh, how I hate it when that infernal best friend of mine is right…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I sincerely hope you weren't too let down by this chapter but bare with me! It will get good, I promise. It will just take a while to get good. :)))


End file.
